Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receivers provide navigation measurements, such as position or velocity measurements, based on radio frequency (RF) signals received from a plurality of satellites. For example, a typical GNSS receiver will track at least four satellite RF signals to calculate navigation measurements. The GNSS receiver can operate independently or be integrated with other navigation devices, such as an Inertial Navigation System (INS). If the GNSS receiver loses lock on the tracked RF signals, the navigation solution will be degraded.